1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backpacks and more particularly pertains to a new backpack for carrying supplies while in the wilderness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of backpacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, backpacks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art backpacks include U. S. Pat. No. 3,973,776; U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,328; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,109; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,904; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,177; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,503.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new backpack. The inventive device includes a main compartment with a pair of shoulder straps. A flashlight is detachably attached to one of the shoulder straps. A quiver is detachably attached to one of the sides of the main compartment. A gear bag is detachably attached to another side of the main compartment.
In these respects, the backpack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying supplies while in the wilderness.